


stargazing

by quiescents



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Multi, POV Ginny Weasley, Polyamory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/pseuds/quiescents
Summary: Pretty girls are even more beautiful than the stars: a sentiment nobody can disagree with.





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts:  
> Love in Motion round 8 - triad: Ginny/Luna/Cho  
> National Princess Day - Xena: Write a femslash fic  
> Duelling Club - Cottonwood wand: (dialogue) “The stars are so pretty. You know what else is pretty?”, (item) sweater/jumper, (word) key  
> Showtime - Doing This: (situation) first kiss

Ginny’s heart was pounding as she crept through the halls, hoping to avoid being caught by Filch. It wouldn’t do to ruin one of her first dates by being unable to show up. She wished, not for the first time, that she could have gotten Harry to lend her his invisibility cloak, but he was so completely focused on Malfoy these days that trying to talk to him about _anything_ felt like more trouble than it was worth.

Gryffindor courage would get her through, though. It wasn’t sneaking around after curfew that had her feeling nervous so much as where she was headed.

“Oh, hello, Ginny,” a voice murmured when she finally approached the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. “I’m glad you’re here; I was getting worried that the wrackspurts might have distracted you.”

Ginny smiled, stepping a little closer.

“Hello, Luna,” she replied, feeling as though her heart was doing backflips in her chest. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Stargazing was one of the most stereotypically romantic dates Ginny could think of, and yet, when Luna suggested it...how could she be anything but excited?

Luna took her hand, squeezing it gently.

“We shouldn’t keep Cho waiting,” she said. “I don’t want her to worry too.”

Ginny wasn’t much help solving the riddle to get back into the tower, but it gave her plenty of time to admire Luna in the flickering torchlight. She looked ethereal, and Ginny couldn’t help herself as she leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

They made their way through the Ravenclaw common room quickly, a few students looking away from their books in order to gawk at them. She supposed a Gryffindor there wasn’t a very common sight. 

Luna led her straight to the seventh year girls’ dorm. They’d be far less likely to be bothered in Cho’s room than in Luna’s, not to mention the small balcony attached to the seventh year dorms, all the better to stargaze from.

“You made it,” Cho murmured, smiling softly at them. “My roommates won’t be back for awhile, they’re all at the library studying. So we should have the place to ourselves.” She looked incredibly cute in an oversized sweater, and once again, Ginny felt her heart leap. It had been Luna who she developed feelings for first, but once the idea had been introduced, she’d fallen hard and fast for Cho as well.

Cho got up, and all three of them went out onto the balcony. They settled down on the floor, some conjured pillows and blankets making it far more comfortable, and cuddled close, gazing up at the sky.

“The stars are so pretty,” Luna murmured, glancing from the sky to her girlfriends. “You know what else is pretty?”

“You?” Cho replied teasingly, getting a soft laugh out of Ginny.

“Well, I suppose so, but I was talking about the two of you,” Luna replied placidly.

“You definitely know the key to a girl’s heart,” Ginny joked, leaning a little closer to the two  
Ravenclaws. As the boldest of the three, she supposed it fell to her to make the next move. They hadn’t quite gotten to the point of kissing yet, but she desperately wanted to.

Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Luna’s gently, melting into it even more as she felt her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her. After a few moments, Ginny pulled away, kissing Cho next.

“Now it’s a perfect date,” she murmured, smiling to herself as she watched Cho and Luna kiss. Hopefully there would be many more to come.


End file.
